Kopeke
Kopeke is a shy Ko-Matoran native to Metru Nui and its' current Chronicler. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, he worked a variety of occupations, including being a Messenger and a Chute Station Attendant. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, he was forced into a Matoran Sphere by the Vahki, as were the rest of the Matoran populace, under the orders of Makuta Teridax, who was disguised as Turaga Dume. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and reawakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Kopeke's size and strength both reduced as a result of his confinement in a Matoran Sphere and he lost his memories of Metru Nui as well. He assisted in the construction of Ko-Koro under Turaga Metru Nuju, using materials from Airships used in the Great Rescue. On Mata Nui, he became a renowned Ice Carver, creating ice bridges and sculptures in honor of Kopaka. .]] When Takua first met Kopeke, Kopeke was frozen. When he used a Heatstone to thaw Kopeke out, Kopeke ran away to his observation post. After Takua caught up to him, he asked Kopeke about the Ta-Koro Guard, and Kopeke told him that the Matoran had been taken by Teridax. When Takua came to Ko-Koro for a Matoran to join his company to defend Kini-Nui, Nuju told him to take Kopeke. Kopeke agreed and his Ice carving skills came in handy as he carved a key to the Gate of Ice out of a nearby icicle. When they reached the Kini-Nui, the Matoran spoke to the Toa and began fighting Rahi that attacked the temple. Eventually, a great number of Rahi emerged. After the Ta-Koro Guard, the Ussalry, the Gukko Force, came to join the fight saving the besieged Matoran, Kopeke was seen having a conversation with Matoro. He is a champion of Huai Snowball Sling, and was rebuilt after the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal. He was also chosen as goal-keeper for Ko-Koro's team in the Kolhii Tournament. Unfortunately, he and Matoro did not make it to the Championship. He originally wore a powerless Noble Kanohi Komau, but it was damaged in Kolhii practice. So, in honor of Turaga Nuju, he took up a powerless Noble Kanohi Matatu. Kopeke was evacuated from Ko-Koro when the Rahkshi attacked. Return to Metru Nui Kopeke later helped in the construction of boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's, return to Metru Nui. After Hahli became a Toa, Kopeke was appointed Chronicler of Metru Nui. Upon returning from [[The Pit|"The Pit"]], Hahli recounted the Toa Mahri's adventures to Kopeke, so that he could record them. Toa Mahri Kongu later approached the Ko-Matoran, and warned him not to write anything unfavorable about the deceased Matoro. ''Reign of Shadows Kopeke was present at the celebration during which Teridax announced his new mastery over the universe. He later left Metru Nui and joined with a group of rebels that was made up of Tahu, Order of Mata Nui agent Johmak, the shape-shifting Rahi Krahka, and the Dark Hunters Guardian and Lariska. While camping in the ruins of Karzahni, Kopeke witnessed Guardian being killed by Teridax's manipulation of the Earth and the group was ambushed by Exo-Toa, via which Teridax informed them that they were to return to Metru Nui with their automaton captors, or die. Moments later, Onua destroyed the Exo-Toa in a surprise attack. Kopeke is currently traveling with Onua, Tahu, Johmak, Krahka, and Lariska to the source of Energized Protodermis on Daxia. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Kopeke and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Kopeke retained his job as Chronicler, and made sure that a Wall of History was constructed in every district of "''The Kingdom of the Great Spirit". ''Shadows in the Reflection Abilities & Traits Whereas most Ko-Matoran are antisocial, Kopeke is just shy. However, other Matoran typically regard him as aloof due to his silent nature. Quotes Trivia *The decision to make Kopeke a Chronicler was made by the fanbase in an open vote that was hosted on BZPower to choose the next Chronicler. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Military Category:Chroniclers Category:Komau Wearers Category:Matatu Wearers Category:Tarth